What a Mistake Can Lead To
by crazyamzy
Summary: If Sora is in love with Yamato, then why is she married to Tai? Is it because Yamato is in jail because of her? SoratoTaiora, mainly Sorato. AU
1. Default Chapter

What A Mistake Can Lead To

By crazyamzy

Chapter 1: That's when I met her...

Disclaimer: You know the drill... I don't own Digimon, it belongs to Toei Animation, Fox Network and a bunch of other companies.

A/N: I know I should be finishing up the other stories but sorry, most of them will have to wait. I thought of this entirely from beginning to end in my sleep...and urgh... a few of my friend's Japanese cop movies which I didn't completely understand because I don't speak Japanese. The beginning is similar to 'I'm Sorry Yamato'. It'll contain lots of deaths, horrors, possible suicide... uh... R/R!

Summary: Sora, a 22 year old police officer, made the toughest decision of her life. As a result, her boyfriend is sentenced to three years of jail. Three years later Sora is married to Tai, but Yamato comes back to her life , this time for revenge, but will their love break through and change his mind about her before it's too late? Sorato/Taiora. AU.

Yamato's POV

The plan:

It was simple. Buy the boat ticket off Ebay, take a 4 hours cruise to the China's coastline a few miles from Beijing, wait near the entrance on the lower deck at six o clock sharp, find a woman wearing brown leather boots and tinited sunglasses, exchange the code, deliver the shitload of drugs and then take off with the money in hand. It was a easy deal, but I wasn't a complete idiot to ignore the fact that it's illegal. The worst that could possibly go wrong was if the police get involved, then I would get in serious shits if I get caught. Why did I even put myself into this dangerous job? At the moment I had no regrets for what I'm going. It was ninety-nine percent flawless, an easy moneymaker without breaking a sweat. Out of total unawareness, that one percent broke through and everything went wrong. All because of her, Sora Takenouchi.

Flashback, 4 years ago:

The rain, it hit the chrome shield of my Mercedes Benz like mockings of vengeful laughter. Every radiation from those sound waves caused my headache to ache harder, adding on pressure to my skull. I wanted to get home fast, get away from the outside world and take a relaxing shower before heading to the comfort of my own bed.

I drove through a flooding street in Odaiba, mindlessly not even bother to stop or slow down at the stop sign. Downfalls of pouring rain blocked my vision, the only objects I could see was a pair of red car lights. I kept reminding myself to keep a reasonable distance from the car in front of me and tried to not lose my patience by humping the horn. Suddenly a red light came into view, my reaction was a bit slow at the break. I heard a shriek in front of me and stopped the car. This is really a goddamn unlucky day, I haven't had this much suffer in 24 hours than all my problems added up together from the past few years! Did I hit someone? There was no way I could tell with a thick layer of mist on my car window.

I pulled down the window and peeked out.

Raindrops just short from the ground and landed on a dark moving figure in front of my car, outlining a girl in a bike.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Fine." Was the answer. I glanced at the source, my eyes came upon a slendor woman. She was completely drenched from head to feet, a black uniform stuck to her body and streams of rain dropped down her cheeks. Half covered in strands of auburn hair, her ruby eyes barely visible. She still clenched to her bicycle. Who would be dumb enough to go out in this storm?

I could see her lips trembling, she rode away without any word. I've seen her before, that face was so familiar that I would mistake her for my own mother.

"Wait!" I exclaimed but she didn't hear, only continued to paddle and ride away on her bike.

"Hey, are you sure you're fine?" I screamed out from my car seat.

"Yes!" She yelled back ignorantly.

A long sigh escaped my mouth. Stupid girl! Does she know it's dangerous to be exposed in this kind of whether? Especially at this time of day, there could be gangs trying to seduce her on the street, she could be raped, she could get kidna----

Okay, so maybe I shouldn't bug into her own business. But I still followed her.

Yes, I followed her! Which was a huge mistake as I was about to learn later. But my concern got carried too far, without thinking about the consequences I made a turn at the intersection and drove into a small avenue, closestly eyeing the girl on the bike.

"Do you want to come in? It's raining hard outside, I can take you home." I slowed down my car as I yelled out to her.

"No, "She replied sternly.

"C'mon, where do you live?"

"No where near you, you pevert!" The girl rised her tone to a state of impatience.

"Look, I'm just worried." I stopped my car a few yards in front of her and stepped out, blocking the sidewalk with my arms extending to both sides.

She sighed and got out of her bike. "What do you want?"

"Such a young woman like you shouldn't be out in this weather. I'll take you home. At least you won't get wet in my car." I said pathetically and kept a steady tone. "Here, let's go outside." I opened the door to the back seat and gently pulled on her wrist.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed and kicked my stomach hard. I never imagined her foot to be as stiff as stone, it landed on top of my abdomen. The next thing I knew, fell down in midair and landed on my ass against the concrete sidewalk. "Hey, what was--" I tried to sit up, only to be punched again, this time by a pair of fists targeting my eyeballs. Her fist was so strong, more like the fist of a boxer. Not at all fitting to her appearance.

I started seeing stars flying in my vision of blackness. My throat could hardly make a sound. She gasped and that was the last thing I heard.

* * *

The aching on my face took effect as I drifted back to conciousness.

Where was I?

In a room, laying on a bed.

Why the hell was I here?

No idea.

How long have I passed out?

Who cares.

Am I alone, whose house is this?

My answer came as a young lady walked into the room with a bowl torched in her hands. I sniffled the air, the smell of chicken noddle soup lightened my taste buds. I barely remember the last time I had a decent meal served to me personally, probably never.

"You must be hungry." The auburn haired girl sat down beside me and reached out the bowl of steamy soup. Hell yeah I'm hungry what did you think?

"Oh, uh, thanks." I accepted it and dug in without the use of spoon.

She introduced herself as I gulped down the bowl of soup.

"Do you remember anything?" She asked in concern. I shook my head, I didn't even know my own name.

"I don't think we've met before." I dropped the bowl and turned my attention to her.

It took a while for her to refresh my memory. "My name's Sora." She introduced.

I nodded, "Uh huh."

"It was raining hard two days ago, and I was coming home from work. Just as I crossed the streets, your car almost crashed into me. I know you didn't mean it, but I got freaked out and I ran away as fast as I could. By the time I got back on my bike, you were still following me."

I listened attentively, this seem like it really did happen. I remember now, bits by bits as she told me.

"You wanted me to come inside your car and you said you'd drive me home. I'm sorry, no offense but I mistaked you were some kind of rapist."

"No offense taken." I smiled.

"So when you stepped out of the car and got closer, I..."She was silent for a few seconds.

"Go on." I whispered, already had an idea of this was getting to.

"I had to protect myself so ..."

"So you knocked me out." I assumed. She gave a slight nod and turned away to hide her smirk. I chuckled mindlessly and swallowed the rest of my food.

"Well, you must be one bloody hell of a strong women." I touched my bandaged forehead that diagnally covered one of my eyes. A sharp pain sudden rose by the gentle touch.

She sounded out a shy giggle and flushed vividly. "Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment. If you want, you can stay here a few days until you get better."

"That's alright. I'd rather not be a bother to you." I said politely and refused her offer.

She respected my answer and nodded. "So who are you?"

"Yamato Ishida." I told her. She blushed even more and laughed. What was so funny? Oh yeah... my face, something told me I'd be quite surprise if I take a look at the mirror. My cheeks were probably bright blue from the bruises, it certainly felt like it.

End of Flashback...

So that was the first time we met. From that day on, we got to know each other better and starting dating like any other ordinary couple. I couldn't imagine one day without Sora in my life which was why I finally mustered up the courage to propose to her, but she put even a grown man to tears when my worst nightmares did indeed become reality.

A few months later, we were engaged and soon to be married by the end of the month. But there was no wedding after all. After I found out about her occupation, nothing was the same anymore.

Sora was a police officer. And... I am... let's just say we can't be together. They say you should never fall in love with your enemies. I never considered her as an enemy. Only a confused girl who made a mistake. She stabbed my heart like a thousand knives, leaving a perminate injury no one can heal, not even myself. I will never forget the day that day when fate suddenly took a unexpected turn... and I will never forgive her for sealing my whole future in a cell. She murdered my soul. Or worse, perhaps I murdered my own soul, perhaps I was the one who made a mistake. But all that doesn't seem to matter now. Nothing matters except... Sora will pay.

* * *

sweating hard I hope it wasn't that bad... I really poured everything in. It might be a tiny bit confusing so far but all that will be revealed in the next two chapters in Sora's POV. Well, tell me what you think by leaving a review. Til the next chap. crazyamzy


	2. a new start

Okay, here's the deal. clears throat First of all, I own a sincere apology to all readers! It's not like I abandoned this story, well, I did. But with a good reason! You see, the new version of the document manager pissed the hell outtalk me! Remember the day when our profiles got screwed up and all the lines got mashed together? Well, maybe I'm the only one who's complaining, BUT!! All my saved documents got erased! Grrrrr.... goes off to sue the one's who holds responsibility to this....

Don't worry, I'm still here. So anyway, I had a lot done on that chapter but this it's all gone now. I hate to retype it while I try to remember the details, so I skipped Sora and Yamato's wedding and went ahead to do Sora and Tai's wedding. Don't you just love me?!! No. Alright, the flashbacks will explain what happened. And if you do get confused, which there's a high percent of chance that you will, be glad to ask in review, nicely.

Thanks to: Taiora fan(To hell with all flamers who think Sorato is gay! No offense, I like Taiora, but Sorato is better), Dark Cow(crazy? haha, thanks a lot!), Armitage(i don't know how it's going to end yet, maybe they all die! lol, just kidding!), theladyknight(hehe, it's so adorable to see Yama beat up by a girl, couldn't help it!) blondie121147, Xymi Angel Ghost(catchy summary? thanks, that's what I was trying to do! Anywayz... still waiting on that update), Aino Yuy Usagi-Hater, and soratofan(i remembered you reviewed this, thanks, it's just funny that all your reviews aren't showing up)

"Do you, Sora Takenouchi, take this man who now holds your hand, to be your wedding husband and do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses to love, cherish, honor, and protect him, to forsake all others for his sake, to clove on to him and him only, and him forever until death shall part you?"

"I do." The word escaped my mouth for the second time. The first time, I lied.

"Forsake all others for his sake," the only thing I did was to forsake him for all other's sake.

"To clove on to him and him only," not where I'm standing today.

"And him forever until death shall part you," died or alive, who knows. But I guess we were parted, I would be terribly surprise if I'd ever see him in person again.

I lied.

The rest of the vows I barely murmured through, simply repeating my lines as I'm suppose to, they were meaningless.

"And now, you may kiss the bride," The pastor announced, wearing a smile on his face like he did on my last wedding. I wonder what he is thinking right now, I mean, I broke my vows, does that mean anything to him? But there's no time to wonder about that, Tai shifted quick and tightly secured me. I felt my stomach suppressed to stiff abs and my hair being yanked from my skull.

Tai bend over and placed one hand in my, one under my waist, arching my back until my flexibility reached its limit. Exuberant cheers lighted the atmosphere, waiting for my groom to make the move. His upper body leaned to entangle me in a tight embrace. My fellow officers were all there to witness all this. It's me and Tai now, I never thought this picture would actually come to life, it was always something I'd laugh at as a joke. Two year ago we were still party animals, Tai, Yamato, and I. A lot has changed since then, let's just say.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya!" (I'm...sorry... sobs)

We parted our kiss.

"Congratulations, Sora." The pastor walked to me and said, "And to you too Mr. Kamiya."

"Thank you," I nodded my head and replied in politeness.

"Dude, you really kicked ass on that speech, I was so nervous I thought I was going to lose my voice. I'm just glad you went through the details fast." Tai scratched his head and I kicked his feet to shut him up before he could more of an aggravation.

"I don't kick asses, but thank you Mister." He bowed and left the isle before the party kicks in.

More people congratulated us with wine cups in their hands. But to tell you the truth, I'm not a big fan of western weddings. I'd rather think of marriage as something to keep private. It was Tai who talked me into this.

"Oh my gosh! You did it!" A perky voice erupted out of the open air, "This is so great, my best friend and my other best friend is together at last! Lemme take a picture!"

"Leave that to the paparazzi, Mimi." Tai shook his head and blocked the camera head with his palm.

"They never do a good job anyway, I want this to be personal. Cheers!" Her camera flash before we even got a chance to grin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We made love that night as a celebration of our marriage. Lietenant Bob called the next day, he wanted me to pay a visit to the state jail. I must admit I was worried. To be summoned by to work the day after our wedding has got to come with a logical reason.

"It's about Yamato," his voice was insistent. My heart skittled and dropped down my stomach, "I thought the case was closed."

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to scare you. But I'll have talk about the details once you're here, it's very important."

I agreed to meet him in the afternoon and hung up.

"Who was it? Gee, calling after the wedding, perfect timing." Tai grumbled, watching me removing the blanket and walking away to the closet in a half buttoned rope.

"Boss calling me in. It's something that concerns Yamato, he won't say until I get there."

With that said, something stirred up in the brunette's face, "fucking bastard, what does he want now?"

"Tai, word..."

"Sorry," he rubbed his forehead and pulled out a pair of jeans from the closest drawer. "I think I should come with you."

"No, I'll be fine!" I defended.

"Just in case he does anything to you. I don't trust Yamato anymore, and beside, I can't risk losing you now."

"Ah, stop your fussing," I scoffed and darted away toward the parking lot at once, "I bet the guards only wanted me to have a chance to talk to him before the time comes."

"Time?" Tai asked. I grow uncomfortable having to go into further details.

"You know what I'm talking about it," If there's one thing that bugs me about this man, it's he's stupidity that always lead me to having to repeat things that I hate to bring up.

"Sorry, must have slipped my mind," he shook his head.

"He's execution at the end of September," I managed to mumble, it sounded awkward coming out of my dry mouth. (I'm...sorry, you guys must hate me now...)

"Oh," he softened his voice, "well, in that case, you go ahead and do whatever that needs to be done. And tell him I--" He stuttered emotionally, but made no effort to cry it off.

"Tell him what?"

"Nothing. Have you said anything about our wedding yet?"

"No." I was pretty sure I didn't.

"Good, don't"

"Why?"

"Because... he was a good friend of my before all this happened. Hell he's probably having enough to regret about these days. Bringing it up will just punch another hole into his heart. He probably has some hard feelings towards you because you turned him in, but he still got feelings for you, man."

I nodded silently, then looked back at his shoulders before I went to the car, "but doesn't he deserve to know?"

"Don't tell him," Tai said again, "let him spent the rest of his time happy, or at least spare him the suffer."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a wet, painful two hour drive to the penitentiary, located at the heart of the city. The prison was more like a large penthouse isolated within its brick fencing. The exercise yard was on the east side of penthouse, complete with a mini-football field, where it becomes an outside party area for the inmates every Sunday. I remembered what it was like before the remodeling, pretty much the same, "a barn with rat holes". It's not a surprise that the inmates I've seen yet are all drifting like walking deads, some motionless on the bunker beds like they're dead already. It was a terrible atmosphere to breathe in, but nonetheless, these corridor is the only way to get to the boss's office. Unless you go through the kitchen, definitely a less pleasant place compared to smelling human flesh that hasn't been properly washed in weeks, if you haven't eaten rotten squid, you could puke at the smell of the lunch here.

Everyone stood up and smiled as they heard the click of my heals, I was treated like a princess stepping into a ball room. All except one show some kind of greeting. An empty pair of blue eyes belonging to a sitting orange figure showed no sign of noticing me coming in. He was sitting in a large chair, two arms dangling out of his legs, hands ankled, guard by two policeman on each of his sides. He didn't look any familiar, but I knew who he is.

"Yama," I felt like my bones could hold me in place any longer. I couldn't cry either, although that's the only thing I want to do. There was no way to look at him and not get emotional from remembering the past. He has changed from the hair to his dress, at the moment he appears to be a different person. But I felt like I still know him.

Yamato shifted his eyes to meet my, it's not the way he used to look at me anymore...

To be continued... I hope.


End file.
